Der Absturz
by M9
Summary: Das SG1Team kommt mal wieder in eine brenzlige Situation und Sam und Daniel versuchen beide eine Lösung zu finden.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören... ähm... also eigentlich hab' ich keine Ahnung, wem die jetzt genau gehören, mir jedenfalls nicht. Irgendwelche Filmfirmen überm großen Teich haben die Rechte und ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, um mal etwas Schabernack mit ihnen zu treiben.

Bemerkung: Schuld ist mal wieder meine liebe Freundin Keeline an dieser Story, die eigentlich die Stargate-Schreiberin von uns ist – aber irgendwie hat sie mich dazu gebracht das selbst in Textform zu pressen. LonlyAngel war dann so nett mal rechtschreibtechnisch drüber zu sehen, wofür ich ihr herzlichst danke und allen, die sich die Story antun möchten wünsche ich nun nur noch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Der Absturz**

„Sam, wie sieht's aus?"

Samantha Carter stand vor der geöffneten Luke zum Antrieb des Goa'uld-Schiffes, auf dem sie festsaßen und das gerade dabei war auf einen sehr fern von der Erde liegenden Planeten zu stürzen.

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Schlecht, Sir!"

„Also, wie immer in solchen Situationen...", kommentierte Colonel O'Neill mit resigniertem Unterton in der Stimme.

Sam grinste nur schief zurück, während Teal'c, der genau hinter ihr stand keine Miene verzog.

„Tun Sie, was Sie können!", befahl der Colonel und Sam machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Jack selbst hatte auch zu tun – und zwar mußte er den Maschinenraum gegen Jaffa absichern, die möglicherweise noch auf dem Schiff waren. Sein Blick schweifte zu den verschiedenen Durchgängen in den goldfarbenen, mit vielen alten Schriftzeichen verzierten Wänden, bis er schließlich auf dem Archäologen seines Teams landete. Dieser saß auf dem Boden, hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und murmelte leise Worte vor sich hin.

Jack ging näher, um zu verstehen und hörte schließlich „Ich schaffe es, ich schaffe es... ich schaffe es..."

„Daniel?", fragte Jack besorgt. So seltsam hatte sich Jackson noch nie in so einer Situation verhalten. Panische Ausbrüche oder Schreckensstarre waren da eher sein Ding.

Der junge Mann schlug die Augen auf. „Colonel?"

„Was – tun – Sie – da?", fragte Jack so langsam und mißtrauisch wie möglich. Seine Brauen waren auffordernd angehoben während er auf eine Erklärung wartete, die er hoffentlich auf Anhieb verstand – Daniel hatte so ein Talent unverständliche Dinge vor sich hinzubrabbeln.

„Ich versuche aufzusteigen", erklärte Daniel überraschend knapp.

Jack sah ihn einen Moment an, öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder und meinte dann nur: „Aha."

Daniel sah ihn still an und wartete auf irgend etwas– wie zum Beispiel einen sarkastischen Kommentar oder ein „Sind Sie jetzt komplett durchgeknallt?" Als nichts dergleichen kam, sondern Jack ihn immer noch nur mit großen Augen und scheinbar vollkommen sprachlos anstarrte antwortete er mit einem „Ja!"

Jack blinzelte noch zweimal, bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Und wofür?" Der abschätzige Kommentar war diesmal gar nicht nötig. Seine Stimme und seine Mimik sagten alles.

„Um uns zu retten!", erklärte Daniel standhaft. „Sie könnten es ja auch mal versuchen", kam es etwas anklagend wegen der mangelnden Hilfe noch von ihm.

Wieder blinzelte Jack, dann brach ein überraschtes „Iiiich?", aus ihm hervor. Er hielt sich geistig absolut _nicht_ für weit genug, um aufzusteigen.

„Ja, nach allem, was wir schon erlebt haben – denken Sie an das Antikerarchiv... Sie könnten es wenigstens versuchen!"

Daniel klang so überzeugend und nachdem scheinbar doch keine Jaffa mehr an Bord waren hatte Jack sowieso nichts anderes zu tun. Also setzte er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und meinte zu seinem Archäologen nur: „Ok, und wie mache ich das?"

„Sie konzentrieren sich und suchen Ihr Inneres Licht...", erklärte Daniel erstaunlich knapp, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloß und es selbst versuchte.

Skeptisch betrachtete Jack seinen Freund und Kollegen. Als die Computerstimme des Schiffes jedoch ankündigte, daß sie nur noch 2 Minuten vor dem Aufprall waren zuckte er mit den Schultern: Man konnte es ja immerhin versuchen.

Daniel murmelte unterdessen wieder leise vor sich hin:

„Es wird alles gut... es wird alles gut... es wird alles gut... es wird alles gut..."

Jack unterbrach das Mantra mit einem sarkastischen: „Und wir sind ja alle _ganz_ _normal_..."

„JACK!", fauchte Daniel und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf sein Inneres Licht zu finden, während sein Vorgesetzter sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ommmm...", begann er und ignorierte tapfer Jacks „Und wir glauben natürlich daran, daß wir ganz normal sind und daß das jetzt funktioniert..."

„Ommmm...", wiederholte Daniel.

Die Computerstimme sagte etwas von einer Minute.

„Ommmm...", wiederholte Daniel stur und ergänzte in monotonem Singsang: „Wir finden das Innere Licht... Wir finden das Innere Licht..."

Die Computerstimme sagte etwas von 30 Sekunden und Jack fluchte: „VERDAMMT DANIEL! WO IST NUN DIESES INNERE LICHT?" Es wurde ihm doch etwas zu knapp und er war nicht begeistert gleich nur noch mit einem Spatel von der Planetenoberfläche abgekratzt werden zu können.

„WENN SIE MICH NICHT DAUERND UNTERBRECHEN WÜRDEN KÖNNTE ICH ES VIELLEICHT FINDEN!", brüllte Daniel zurück, nun wirklich überhaupt nicht mehr im Einklang mit sich und dem Universum und etliche Meilen von seinem Inneren Licht entfernt.

Da schallte Sams Stimme zu ihnen herüber. „Sir, wir konnten den Ringtransporter aktiveren..."

Die Computerstimme kündigte die letzten 15 Sekunden an und begann den Countdown rückwärts zu zählen.

„_Vergessen_ Sie das Innere Licht!", meinte Jack nur und sprang so schnell er konnte auf. Daniel folgte ihm natürlich sofort und keine fünf Sekunden später standen Sie im Transportfeld. Sie ließen sich auf die Planetenoberfläche beamen und als die Ringe die Sicht freigaben erkannten sie, daß sie in einem alten verlassenen Goa'uld-Tempel gelandet waren.)

Sie traten aus dem Gebäude und konnten in der Ferne einen Feuerball in Richtung Erdboden rasen sehen und kurz darauf gab es ein heftiges Erdbeben, welches anzeigte, daß das Schiff nun ebenfalls auf der Planetenoberfläche angekommen war.

„Gut gemacht, Sam...", lobte Jack seine Wissenschaftlerin, klopfte dabei auf ihre Schulter und sie grinste erleichtert zurück. „Danke, Sir..."

Dann wandte sich Jack an Daniel. „Können Sie mit den Innschriften was anfangen?" Er deutete auf die Tempelwand.

Daniel brauchte nur einen Moment, bevor er nickte. Er konnte die Sprache problemlos lesen.

„Gut, dann kümmern Sie sich um das Auffinden eines Stargates, damit wir zur Erde zurückkommen. Das ist schließlich Ihr Job", befahl er und konnte sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzusetzen: „Und darin sind Sie um Längen besser, als im Aufsteigen..."

„Jack, es war ein Versuch... besser als gar nichts!", begehrte Daniel auf, zuckte unter O'Neills Befehlsblick aber gleich merklich zusammen.

„Suchen Sie ein Stargate!", meinte dieser, in dem Moment zu keiner Diskussion bereit. „Ich will zum Abendessen zurück sein!"

„Ja, Sir", meinte Daniel schon etwas kleinlauter und begann die Wandinschriften abzusuchen. Im Hintergrund konnte er Jack noch murmeln hören: „Heute gibt es Käse-Ravioli in der Kantine, die will ich nicht verpassen..."

Langsam begann Daniel zu grinsen. Mit dieser Einstellung wäre Jack wohl niemals in der Lage gewesen aufzusteigen – und wenn doch, hätten die Antiker ihn garantiert gleich wieder zurückgeschickt, damit er ihre komplizierte Welt nicht mit seinen manchmal doch verblüffend einfachen Wünschen durcheinander brachte. Er war froh, daß Sam sie da heil rausgebracht hatte – _er_ würde sie nun wieder zur Erde zurückbringen.

Ende


End file.
